


New Kid on the Block - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is nineteen years old and sells his body on the street in order to keep food on the table and clothes on their backs, because John sure as shit won't. Castiel is new to the business, and Dean takes the kid under his wing, teaching them the ins and outs and how to stay safe while entertaining the men, and occasional women, that buy their time. (written for the AceSPNMiniBang)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid on the Block - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Asexual Supernatural minibang 2016 story, [New Kid on the Block](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7030816), by Mrs_sakuma.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Background credit goes to [Street HQ.](http://gd08.deviantart.com/art/Street-HQ-267584431)  



End file.
